


Babuya babuyela

by santigold96



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Chinuk Wawa
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 05:03:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20325535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/santigold96/pseuds/santigold96





	Babuya babuyela

Kungaleso sikhathi kuphela lapho intombazane enezinwele ezimnyama ingena sept futhi, igqoke ingubo ye-House Martell, igibela i-altare ukuze ilinde umkhwenyana wayo - kulapho kuphela lapho uJaime Lannister aqaphela ukuthi wayelindele ukuthi inkosazana ibukeke njengodadewabo ofile.

UJaime wancika ekububula endlebeni kaBrienne. "Akabukeka njengogogo wakhe."

"Awazi lokho." UJaime wanikeza uBrienne ukubukeka okumangazayo. Ngisho nangemva kwalesi sikhathi sonke lesi sikhathi, wayengacabangi ukuthi kukhona umuntu angabuza imibuzo yakhe ngobuso bukaCersei. "Abantu abaningi banogogo ababili. Angase alandele uhlangothi lweDornish."

Ngenkathi uBrienne ekhuluma, iminwe yakhe yacindezela emiseleni yesandla sakhe esihle. Wayehlala ngakwesobunxele sakhe, uJaime wayekade ecijile, ukwandisa ithuba lokuthi okungenani azame futhi amthulise ngendlela enesizotha. Uma ngempela wayefuna ukumjezisa, wayecabanga ukuthi, wayeyohlala ngakwesokunene futhi kumenze ukuthi agxume ngezinhlungu. Njengamanje, wavuma, futhi waphendulela ukunaka kwakhe emicimbini yomshado.

Uma umakoti amlandela uyise we-Dornish, amahlombe omkhwenyana abanzi nobuso obulinganayo bonke babungama-Stark. U-Odd, ngoba umama wakhe wayethanda uhlangothi lukaThuli. Namanje wenza njalo, uJaime wabona, njengoba uSansa ehlangana nendodana yakhe ngaphansi kwezitebhisi ze-altare. Bobabili babegqoka ukuhanjiswa kwendlu kweB House Baelish, noma kwakungekho-Littlefinger ebusweni bomfana, futhi nendoda uqobo. . . Umuntu angase aphikise ukuthi uPetyr udlale kahle kumdlalo wobukhosi, kuze kube lapho ephoqwa ukuthi aqaphele ukuthi wayengekho ezokujabulela izithelo zomsebenzi wakhe.

Ngokulandelayo, umama womakoti waphendukela esixukwini esasihlangene, futhi lokho kwakubuso bukaLannister. UJaime wayengakaze ayibone iMyrcella kusukela ayingane. Ngesikhathi sokungenelela, ubekade engunkosikazi, umama kanye nomfelokazi, umyeni wakhe oyiDornish eseshonile njengoSanfinger's Littlefinger. UMyrcella akazange amthande ngokufanelekile umama wakhe (akazange athande uJaime) kodwa, manje, njengoba wayesondela eminyakeni yobudala, wayelungile ngendlela yakhe. Ngisho nekhanda elisenhlangothini ayephoqelelwe ukulisebenzisa ebusheni bakhe lase liphenduke uphawu lwezemfashini. Ukubukeka kweMyccella. Mhlawumbe manje akunandaba ukuthi wayenikezwe ukuthi afihle ukulahleka kwendlebe yakhe ekuzameni ukuthumba.

Kufanele ukuthi wayeyibheke kakhulu iMyccella ukwedlula indlela abona ngayo, ngoba ingcindezi uBrienne abekwe kuyo yayisezingeni elihlukile. Amehlo akhe avele aqale ukubheka kwelakhe. Ngitshele ukuthi ucabangani, wambuza ngaphandle kokubuza.

"Ngicabanga ukuthi," kusho amadoda, "abekho amadoda amaningi kangako phezulu. Hhayi ukuthi ubuzocabanga, kodwa le nkantolo isiphenduke i-henhouse."

UBrienne wabheka phezulu emabhentshini omndeni obusayo owakha izindonga zompheme. "Lezo akuzona izinkukhu, uthando.

*

Lapho inkosazana yedrako igcine ithathe ubukhosi, uJaime wabona ukuthi imthanda. Wayengacabangi kakhulu ngaye, kepha, empeleni, wayebulele ubaba wakhe. UJaime wayeyindodana kababa ngokwakhe owayebulewe. Njengoba isikhathi esanele sesidlulile futhi, evumela ukwethembeka okuhlukaniswe ngokwejwayelekile, uJaime okungenani angaphinde abonise umbono wombulali. Kodwa-ke, uJaime wayemazi kahle uTywin Lannister ngokwanele ukuba aqonde ukuthi kungani umuntu ayengafuna ukuba afe. UDaenerys wayengakaze ahlangane nobaba wakhe wasebukhosini futhi, noma ngabe ehluke kangakanani ku-Aerys Targaryen, nakanjani wayezothambelana nombono wokhokho wakhe oshonile.

Noma kunjalo, wayevumele uJaime ukuthi aphile. I-Lannister yokugcina, ihluthwe imihlaba nezihloko, kodwa yashiya indlela yayo - uma nje noma ubani engaba nayo. Kwesinye isikhathi wayezibuza ukuthi ngabe yingoba wayecabanga ukuthi wayesephelele ekufeni kukaRobert. (Wayengasho ukuthi, leyo fessical kwakuyinto kaCersei konke. Kwakungeke kwenzeke kuJaime ukuthi ukususa umyeni kadadewabo bekufanele ukuhlushwa). UJaime kungenzeka athetheleleke emehlweni endlovukazi ngoba ubengaziphange iTargaryens. Wayemane abulale eyodwa. Isikhathi esiningi, noma kunjalo, uJaime wayekholelwa ukuthi isihawu sendlovukazi sasingahlangene noJaime uqobo. Cha, uDaenerys akazange alinakekele uJaime Lannister.

Wahlabeka umxhwele ngompetha bakhe.

UBrienne wayengeyona "incekukazi yaseTarth" ngesikhathi sokuxolelwa kukaJaime. Wayeshade no-Hyle Hunt, kepha abamzalelanga bantwana, futhi bobabili babebuyele eDogostone, bendawonye, ukuyonikela ngendlovukazi entsha. UDaenerys wayengakaze angabaze ilungelo lakhe lokuba lapho, akazange angabaze ilungelo likaBrienne lokulwela uJaime, noma. Kepha uDaenerys, ememezele ukuthi ubonile ngokwanele umgodi wokulwa eMpumalanga, usenqabile isicelo sakhe secala ngokulwa. Ngemuva kwalokho wabe esekhiphe uJaime waba umphathi weBrienne.

UHunt wayeseshonile, eyisisulu sempi. UBrienne wayengumuntu onekhono futhi ongumfelokazi ongenazingane. UJaime wayengenalutho ngaphandle kwegama elalibi kunelize.

Babuya babuyela eTarth bendawonye.

*

"Uyayithanda lapha," kusho uJaime esola uBrienne, njengoba bephuma besuka beqonde ehholo elikhulu.

"Yikhaya lakho lobuntwana."

"Akunasizathu sokuthi ngiyithande."

Yize uDaenerys egcine isihlalo sakhe eDragonstone kwekota edlule, lo mshado obaluleke kakhulu wabanjelwa eCasterly Rock. Ngokwesicelo sikaMyrcella, mhlawumbe? Amazwe wonke awela ngaphansi kwegama


End file.
